


Connor Rhodes Imagines

by sweetblink



Series: Chicago Med Imagines [2]
Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Gen, connor rhodes imagine, connor rhodes is a babe, cute connor rhodes, idk what else to tag, imagines from my tumblr, kind connor rhodes, like im bad at this in general lol, not edited by the way, posts from my tumblr, protective connor rhodes, soft connor rhodes, stubborn connor rhodes, sweet connor rhodes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 12:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetblink/pseuds/sweetblink
Summary: Collection of Connor Rhodes imagines from my tumblr





	1. Baths and Champagne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Requested by: yes_
> 
> _Can you please write an imagine of Connor Rhodes x reader? Something sweet and romantic._
> 
> _Warning: I can’t be really specific on these things lol, also this is set in season 2, with me adding small scenes that didn’t happen on the show, also sorry but I kinda have small mentions of Ethan and Sarah close on this :)_

“Hey baby.” Connor Rhodes greeted. You looked up from the computer screen, which allowed him to quickly drop a kiss on your lips, making you blush when you heard three gasps behind you.

“Connor, we’re at work.” you whined a little.

“Sorry I couldn’t resist you.” Connor teased. You gave him a small playful glare and he just chuckled and kissed your forehead. “I’m go get some lunch, you want anything?” you shook your head no, as he just nodded, rushing to go get lunch. 

You just smiled, as you watched him walk off, checking him out a bit. You can hear Maggie, April and Doris giggling behind you, gossiping as well. You rolled your eyes and turned to them.

“Aren’t you nurses supposed to be somewhere.” you teased.

“Not when you tell us, when you and Dr. Hunk got together.” Maggie said, walking towards you.

“Maggie.” You whined. Before you can continue to say even more, Sylvie and Gabby rushed into Med, with a patient passed out and bleeding. You put on some gloves and you rushed up to them.

“Talk to me Gabby.” you heard Maggie say, but you paid them no mind, you just rushed to Sylvie’s side to help her, you grabbed a new gauze and pressed hard on it to stop the bleeding.

“Gunshot wound on the stomach, he passed out due to major blood loss.” Gabby explained.

You nodded and Maggie told her which room, once you arrived you moved to the other side of the bed, and grabbed the stretcher. “Alright we move him on my count. Ready, one, two, three” you ordered, the patient was moved, and April entered the room, and you started to hook him up with the I.V.

After checking and stitching up your patient, you walked out the room, finally discarding your bloody gloves. You let out a small sigh, and sat on the chairs in front of the computers, you rested your head in your hands, relaxing.

“Alright, back to Dr. Hunk.” Maggie said, scaring you.

You jumped and you turned to her. “Jesus Maggie, you scared me.”

Maggie chuckled and nudged you. “So, tell us Y/N, tell us the whole story and don’t leave out anything.” April and Doris nodded along side Maggie, and you just let out a small chuckle.

“Well we started dating around about 6 months back.” You started, blushing as your three favorite nurses started to squeal in excitement. “We started talking because we literally bumped into each other when we were leaving our shift. And since then it’s been us talking and then a month later we started dating officially.”

“How come we didn’t see this?” April whined. You just let out a small giggle and shrugged.

“We just hid it well.” You replied, smiling at the nurses, as they just stuck their tongues out at you.

Doris just huffed, and left to go check on the patients, April just pouted, and Maggie just smiled at you. You just giggle at their different expressions, and smiled even more when you saw Connor walk past you.

“Dr. Hunk, huh?” You asked Maggie, as you checked out your boyfriend, she just nodded. “I like it” you said as you finally turned her.

“Of course you do.” Maggie said, her phone went off, while your pager started to go off as well, and started to walk towards the doors. “CFD, massive crash, multiple trauma patients minutes away. I need every doctor out here, let’s go!” she yelled.

You quickly rushed to wait outside, while you saw Dr. Choi, rushing up towards you. You gave each other nods, and got to into action when the first ambulance came on the scene.

You shuffled into the small cubicle room, and threw yourself in the couch and closed your eyes out of fatigue. It had been a long shift, and rush of saving patients, you only lost one patient, due to major loss blood, and severe burns on the body.

You heard the door opened, and you peeked when you saw your close friend, Ethan’s facial expression stone cold. “That bad huh?” you asked. Ethan nodded. “Yeah, me too.”

“I’m just gonna call it a night, and maybe convince Sarah to have a small dinner with me tonight, now that her and that pathology kid broke up.” Ethan told you. You let out a small smile and nodded. The door opened again, and you saw Connor walk in, looking very tired.

“I think it’s safe to say that today was such a long day.” you said, as he shuffled over to you, you sat up and watched him as he laid his head on your lap, and you just played with his hair, hoping that would relax him.

“How many patients lost today?” Ethan asked cooly.

“I think we lost 4.” You replied sadly. Connor nodded, and let out a sigh. “Wanna head to Molly’s?” he asked.

“No thanks, man. I already told your girlfriend that I’m hoping to catch up to Sarah.” Ethan said, getting his stuff. “I’ll see you all tomorrow.” you waved goodbye to him, and looked down at your boyfriend.

“Wanna head home? We can take a long warm bath, and relax, maybe drink a little champagne.” you suggested. Connor smiled a little.

“Champagne, and a bath. Sounds like a date.” he teased. You let out a small giggle and leaned down to give him a small peck. “Let’s go, the quicker we get in that bath, the quicker I can charm you with my cooking.”

“A doctor and a cook, wow, I hit the jackpot.” you teased, Connor just chuckled and got up, grabbing your things, as well as his. You put the jacket he was giving you, and waited for him by the door, as he put his own jacket on.

Connor smiled as he opened the door for you, and took your hand as you both started to make your way out. You waved your goodbyes at everyone who was still there, and blushed when Maggie and Sharon gave you a knowing look.

Connor led you to his car, and opened the door for you, and closed it after you got on, he opened the back door to drop the bags. He quickly got in and started up the car, heading towards his home.

“How was you day?” Connor asked. You let out a small sigh.

“It was alright, just that I lost a patient today, I had to break the news to her pregnant wife, and brother, it was hard.” you responded, looking down at your hands.

“I’m sorry baby.” Connor apologized, you just gave him a sad smile. He grabbed your hand, and kissed it, knowing that it would make you a bit happy. Several minutes later you both reached his place, you waited for him to grab both of your guys things.

You both quickly made your way to his suite. “Alright, I’m get some things ready for dinner, why don’t you go ahead and get the bath running.” Connor said. You nodded, and slowly started to peel your scrubs off as you walked towards his bathroom.

When you entered his bathroom, you started the water, making sure it was at the right temperature, then started to add the bath salts and all, you discarded your bra and panties and slipped right in the bath, letting out a moan of satisfaction as the warm water relaxed you.

Minutes later, Connor entered the restroom, with a small tray that held two glasses of champagne, and fruits. “I see you stared without me.” he teased. You opened your eyes, and smiled up at him.

“Come, join me.” You told him, holding out your hand. He smiled as set the bath tray down, you smiled as you watched him take his clothes off. You scooted up a bit, taking a small grape and eating it. Once Connor was seated behind you, he pulled you back to his chest, and you instantly relaxed even more.

He reached to grab the glass of champagne and you grabbed yours. “Here’s to us.” he toasted.

“We’re so cheesy.” you giggled, as you took a sip of your champagne.

“Yeah well there’s no classical music playing in the background, so not all cheesy.” Connor teased. You just shook your head, and leaned back into his chest.

“I love you.” You muttered out, staring up at him.

“I love you, more.” Connor replied, you just smiled, you quickly set your champagne down, took his away, and then you straddled him.

“Say why don’t we ditch the bath early, and show each other how much we love each other.” You suggested, smiling.

“How can I say no to that beautiful face.” Connor said, as he picked you up. You let out a small laughs as Connor got up, and took you to his room, kissing your neck, whispering how you were his only one. You just let out a smile and gave him a passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are interested, follow, and do all the fancy stuff people do on my Tumblr lol
> 
> [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sweetblink)


	2. Secrets Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Requested by:yes_
> 
> _Can I request #42 with Connor Rhodes, please?_
> 
> _#42. “Puh-lease, your go to karaoke song is Aqua’s Barbie Girl.”… “Shut up! We agreed that was a secret!”_
> 
> _Warning: fluff, small cursing, Rhodestead bromance, cute moments._

You let out a small sigh, and took off the red off shoulder gown, and set it on the bed, and walked back to your closet to look for another evening gown. You passed a light blue but decided to skip it, you saw white gown, but that looked more like a very very simple bridal dress.

“Still can’t decide on a dress, babe?” Connor asked, when he entered the room, you turned around and pouted.

“I can’t decide.” you whined, as you threw your self on the bed, avoiding the dress. He chuckled and smacked your ass. You smiled and let out a small sigh as you felt the silk on your half naked body. Connor laid besides you and kissed the side of your head.

“If it helps, I’m going to be wearing black on black for the banquet.” Connor mentioned. You smiled and nodded.

“That kinda narrows down to some dresses.” You said smiling at him.

Connor chuckled and sat up. “Put these dresses away, and grab all the black gowns you own, and try the on.” You sat up up and gathered the hangers and walked towards the walk in closet and hung the dresses back up.

You noticed a black dress that was a bit tight, and had a slit on the right side. You smiled and decided to put it on. You looked at the mirror and smiled approvingly, you walked out the closet and posed. “What about this dress?” you asked him.

Connor sat up and he let out a low whistle. “That’s the dress, this is what you’re wearing.” He said.

You giggled. “Alright, clam down you look like a thirsty dog.” you teased. Connor just laughed and walked back to take off the dress. “I’m take a shower first, alright!” you yelled. Connor yelled back an alright.

You quickly jumped in the shower, and started to wash your hair gently, you heard the door the bathroom open and you peeked out to see Connor setting his things up to shave. “Babe.” you called out.

“Yeah?”

“Should I have my hair up, or down?” You asked, as you rinsed off the conditioner.

“I think up a messy up do will be perfect.” Connor replied, you just smiled and hummed in response. A few minutes later, you heard him finish up and seconds later, you felt him join you in the shower. “How about we save up time and shower together.

You giggled, and opened your eyes. "Well sucks to be you, I’m almost finishing up here, but I won’t mind you helping me in washing me up.” you teased.

Connor chuckled and grabbed your body wash and poured in on his hand and started to soap you up, while he did so, he started to massage you. You let out a small moan and felt yourself relax even more. “You know, if being a surgeon doesn’t work for you no more, you should become a masseuse.”

“I’ll consider it.” Connor replied amused. You just giggled and leaned into his touch. Connor quickly washed you up, and you stood under the water and washed it all off. “Go on and start getting ready, while I’ll shower.”

You just nodded, and got out of the shower, and grabbed a towel to dry yourself, you wrapped another for your hair, and walked out towards your vanity, you quickly grabbed your makeup out, and went for the neutral color eye shadow pallet, then you plugged your hair dryer.

Quickly, you started to dry your hair, after drying your hair, you started to do your hair, you decided to go for a bun that you remember doing on your cousin for her wedding, you quickly did that, and let some strands on the side, and added small flower clippings. You quickly dove into doing your makeup.

By the time your finished with your hair and makeup, Connor made his way out the shower. “Was I in there long?” he asked a bit stunned.

You giggled and shook your head. “No, I used to be a makeup artist, before I decided that it wasn’t for me, and went into med school, also I took courses when I was in high school.”

Connor nodded, and made his way to grab his suit, you started to dress up, while your just finished applying your nude lipstick. You smacked your lips, and then made your way over to grab your panties, since this dress was off the shoulders you went for a low strapless bra.

“Are you gonna need help with your dress?” Connor asked.

You shrugged and snapped on your bra. “Probably.” Connor nodded, and watched as you slipped on your dress, he walked over and you turned your back on him so he can zip you up, he gave you a small kiss on your back shoulder, smiling, you turned and pecked his lips, as you button up his shirt.

“You look beautiful.” Connor muttered.

“And you look handsome.”

“Alright, let’s get going, or we’re going to be late.” He said. You smiled, and grabbed your silver heels, and hurriedly put them on, and followed him out.

************************

“This looks so beautiful.” you breathed out, arriving inside the banquet hall. Connor smiled and held out his arm, you smiled and slipped your hand onto his arm, you gave him a small squeeze. You both walked in, and you can see your friends.

“Y/N! Connor!”

You both turned and noticed Will Halstead making his way over. “Heads up, your boyfriend is coming over.” you teased Connor.

He chuckled, and turned around to face Will. “Well there’s my beloved!” he greeted a bit dramatically.

Halstead chuckled and walked over to hug him, and kissed his cheek. “I was wondering when you were going to arrive, that way I can start planning my little plot to steal you away from Y/N.” he teased. 

“I’m sorry Will, but he’s all mine.” you said, hugging Connor closer to you.

Will smirked and leaned close to Connor. “Don’t worry baby, I’ll come back for you later.” he said. You just playfully shoved while Will chuckled and left to go find Natalie. Connor just laughed at the whole scene, and you just smiled up at him.

“I thought you said that I only had to worry about the girls.” You teased.

Connor just laughed even hard, and shook his head. A small cough interrupted again, and this time it was Sarah, Ethan and Maggie all together. “Y/N, you look beautiful.” Sarah complimented.

You hugged your best friend, and held her at arm’s length, and let out a low whistle. “Babe, you look very, very beautiful.” you said.

Sarah blushed, and blushed even more when Ethan agreed.

“Well I’m go get something to drink, I’ll see you four around, okay?” Maggie said.

“You look beautiful as well Mags.” You sang. Maggie just winked at you and walked away.

“Sorry that we interrupted, but did I just hear you say that you are fighting to keep off, not only women, but men too?” Ethan asked you amused.

You let out a dramatic sigh, and nodded. “Connor is such a ladies man, and just recently he started to attract the men as well, I mean have you seen how Will has been pinning after him.”

Ethan and Sarah both chuckled, suddenly Will appeared with Nat right besides him. “Hi baby, did you miss me?” he asked Connor.

“Will, not in front of everyone.” Connor whined. You just giggled and shook your head.

“Nat, can you tell your boyfriend to back off my man?” You asked, smiling. Natalie just giggled and shook her head.

“I tried, Y/N, I really tried.” Nat said, biting her lip to keep from laughing, but it didn’t work, as soon as she giggled, you joined along and the rest joined as well. It felt nice to be carefree for one night, and not be pressured, and worry about patients either surviving or not.

Soft music began to play, and Connor turned to you. “Baby, may I have this dance?” he asked, bowing a bit. You blushed.

“You may.” You replied, accepting his hand, you both walked over to the dance floor, and Connor pulled you to him, and began dancing swaying. You looked up at him, and smiled fondly at him, Connor looked down and leaned down to peck your lips.

“You look happy tonight.” Connor commented.

You smiled. “Yeah, it has do with the fact that we’re getting a stress free date night, and that we are here with our friends. Everything’s perfect.”

Connor smiled and leaned to kiss you again, but before he can, Will popped outta no where and literally took Connor away from you. “Sorry, Y/N, but I was promised a dance.” he chuckled. You just giggled and shook your head, you saw Nat dancing with April, you looked around and saw Sarah dancing with April’s brother, Noah.

You walked up to Ethan, and held out your hand. “Care to dance with moi?” you asked. Ethan looked at you, and smiled, he accepted your hand, and the both of you walked up and started to dance.

For the rest of the night, you danced with almost all of your friends, and Connor, just enjoying the night, finally everyone was just sitting resting, talking about anything.

“Alright, what’s your go to karaoke song?” Will asked, sipping on his wine.

“Mine has to be Don’t Stop Believin’” April replied.

“I think that’s almost everyone’s go to.” Nat pipped in.

“Mine’s, Somebody To Love.” you replied.

Everyone stared at you, and you just smiled. “Mine’s, Gives You Hell.” Connor replied, and you just snorted.

“No, that’s your drunk go to karaoke song.” You reminded him.

Connor frowned. “No, it’s that song, babe.” he warned.

You smiled innocently. _**“Puh-lease, your go to karaoke song is Aqua’s Barbie Girl.”**_

_**“Shut up! We agreed that was a secret!”**_ Connor groaned. You just let out a small giggled while the others just laughed.

“Oh that’s just priceless.” Will teased.

“I don’t know why you’re laughing, your go to song is Olivia Newton John’s Physical.” you sing songed. 

Will stopped laughing, while the others just started to laugh even harder. “How did you know that?”

“Well that’s for me to know, and for you to find out.” you taunted, giggling a bit. Will just slumped down to his seat, pouting a bit, while you just started to laugh at his facial expressions.

“I’m never inviting you for karaoke nights then.” Will childishly said.

Everyone just started to laugh even harder, you smiled and just as you were about to relax in your chair, all of you heard a massive crash outside, and you stared at Connor. You stood up, and took off you accessories, and placed them in your clutch.

“I’m pretty sure that calls for us to save some lives.” you said, as Connor loosened his tie. Everyone nodded, and started to rush out the building. Connor stopped you and gave you a quick kiss, you smiled and turned to your first patient.

“Hey, sir, can you hear me? I’m Dr. L/N, I’m here to help you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are interested, follow, and do all the fancy stuff people do on my Tumblr lol
> 
> [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sweetblink)


	3. Diva Attitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Requested by: yes_
> 
> _#18 & #21 with Connor Rhodes? Thank you so much!_
> 
> _#18. “Dude, you have a food baby.”… “Yeah, I know.”_
> 
> _#21.“I’m done with you!”… “What?” … “You just ruined my dramatic exit, thanks a lot.”._
> 
> _Warning: pregnant reader, funny Flufffff, Connor acting like a diva, since he’s called a diva lol._

You eagerly started to make your plate of food, ignoring all the little kids running around, screaming, the sounds coming from the moon jumps, and the splashes of the water, as you made your plate of food, occasionally eating some of the food, groaning in satisfaction.

“So, are you planning to come back to the table? Or are you just planning to hog up all the table?” You heard your husband ask, teasing you.

You let out a small growl and turned to him. “What’s it to ya.”

Connor just chuckled, and you rolled your eyes. “C'mon baby, let the kids get some food.”

“Hey, you’re the reason why I’m eating for myself and two other kids.” You told him. “I knew you should’ve wore rubber.” you whined.

Connor just smiled and slowly walked over to you. “Babe.” He said, in a low seductive voice.

You shook your head. “Nuh uh, nope, you using that voice what’s got us here in the first place.” Connor smirked, and just as he was about to say something, probably something dirty, you heard the little screeches of your twin nephews making their way over you both.

“Auntie Y/N! Uncle Connor!”

You leaned up to kiss Connor’s cheek, and peeked from the side of him, and saw your nephews rushing over to you. “Attack your Uncle Connor guys, remember you can’t attack me, I’m pregnant.” you said, rubbing your five month belly.

Your nephew’s seem to pay attention, cause the next you thing you knew, Connor was tackled to the ground, while the twins attacked him into a huge hug, you just let out a small giggle and went back to eating.

“You aren’t going to help me?” Connor groaned.

You looked down at him and shook your head no. “Nope.” you giggled. 

Connor just sent you a playful glare, while you just grabbed your plates, and started to walk toward back the table. Just as you were about to sit down, more guests walked in, and you saw that it was friends from work.

You smile, and covered your food, and made your way over to them. “Hey guys, glad you can make it.” 

Your best friend Ethan was the first to speak. “Hey Y/N, how the kids treating ya?” Ethan asked, as he gently placed a hand on your belly and you smiled when you felt the babies squirm.

“They squirm a lot that’s for sure.” You replied, smiling. You guided them over to the table that you and Connor left reserved, and offered to bring them a plate of food, but Noah stopped you.

“Y/N, we can get out own food, you need to sit down and rest.” He warned, standing up now.

You giggled and shook your head. “Noah, sit down, I’ll get Connor to get you your food then.”

“Where is Connor, by the way.” Will asked. You looked around and pointed towards the moon jumps, they all turned and saw him jumping inside carrying one twin on each arm.

“Well now that’s something you hardly ever see Connor do.” Maggie said, you just giggled and nodded. 

“I"m go get him now, he’s already been tackle down by them, I think this enough punishment.” You told them.

“Punishment? Girl what did he do?” April asked.

“He teased me about hogging up all the food.” You replied, smiling a bit. The others laughed, and Ethan helped you get up, you thanked him, and made you way over to the moon jump.

“Alright twins, gotta let go Uncle Connor, I need him back he has guests to see.” You told them.

Your nephews let out small whines, but once they saw you giving the stern glare, they told Connor to go and rushed off to play with the other kids. You smile and turned to him. “Hey baby, we have food to serve.”

Connor just let out a huff. “I feel like I’m being punished for saying that you were hogging up the food table.”

You gave him an innocent smile. “Me? I would never.”

Connor just chuckled and leaned down to kiss you, and walked over to water hose to wash up, you handed him the small bottle of germ x, he walked towards you, and pulled you closer to him and walked over to the table.

“Hey guys, glad you all made it.” Connor said, smiling. Ethan did those man hugs, while Connor went around greeting everyone, Ethan helped you sit down, you smiled at him and thanked him. He kissed your forehead and went to help Connor.

The guys just sat on one side as started to talk about sports, while all the girls surrounded you, talking about you pregnancy, Nat smiled as she carried a sleeping Owen. “So have you thought of any names yet?”

You shook your head. “We haven’t figured out the genders yet, they’re being shy so they haven’t showed what gender they’re gonna be.”

April leaned down to your belly. “Hey, Thing 1, Thing 2, gotta show momma and poppa what gender you guys are gonna be, we’re dying to know.” she said.

You giggled when you felt squirming. “They’re squirming.” April chuckled and the rest of the afternoon was spent talking with everyone.

*******************

About two hours later, Connor sat next to you, petting his stomach. “God, I’m full.”

You turned to him and saw his small bloated stomach, you gasped. “Connor, oh my god. _**Dude, you have a food baby.**_”

Connor smiled, and he rubbed his stomach. _**“Yeah, I know.”**_

“What I find more amusing is that Y/N still calls Connor, dude.” Noah said, staring at you both, very amused.

You smiled and nodded. “Of course, we’re not that into pet names. Just babe or baby.” Connor just scoffed, and you turned to him, raising your eyebrows.

“Why can’t you ever call me cupcake, or honey buns.” Connor said, in his diva voice. You let out a groan, and slapped your hand on your head.

“Not the diva attitude.” You whined.

“Excuse me? Diva attitude?” Will asked.

You shook your head, and Connor just let out another scoff, and stood up. “I’m no diva.”

“I can’t believe this is my husband.” You whined to Maggie, who just patted your back in sympathy, but but her lips to keep from laughing.

“I can’t believe you.” Connor gasped in horror, you turned to him and smiled a little. “You know what, I don’t have to take this, I’m pregnant with food babies, and you’re calling me fat. I’m- _**I’m done with you!**_”

You just started to laugh. _**“What?”**_ was all you can manage to say, as you watched Connor playfully make his diva exist.

Connor just let out a small groan and turned to you. “_**You just ruined my dramatic exit, thanks a lot.**_”

You just continued to laugh and shook your head. “You’re too much you know that.”

Connor smiled and leaned down to you, and gave a you a soft kiss. “Anything to keep you smiling.”

The girls just let out a small aww, and you just blushed. “Connor.” you shyly groaned.

Connor chuckled and placed a kiss on your forehead. “Anyways, I gotta go, I gotta take the guys me towards the moon jumps, your sister promised that us adults will get a chance to jump, and it’s time.”

“So you’re leaving me to go on the moon jump?” You asked, gasping in a fake horror. Connor just smile and took off, you just shook your head, and turned to the girls. “If you guys wanna, you’re welcome to join them.” April, Nat, and Maggie all left to go join the guys, while Sarah, stayed behind.

“And to think that we’re full grown adult doctors, and nurses.” Sarah teased.

“I know right?” you asked, the both of you just laughed and sipped on lemonade as you both watched the others jump around, having their fun, you just shook your head, as you watched your sister also joined them, while all the kids watched in little jealousy as they played in the pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are interested, follow, and do all the fancy stuff people do on my Tumblr lol
> 
> [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sweetblink)


	4. Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Requested by: yes_
> 
> _Could you do #37 with Connor Rhodes x reader? xx_
> 
> _#37. “I’m afraid that maybe one day, we’re gonna fall out of love. That one day I won’t be good enough for you.”_
> 
> _Warning: small angst, happy ending._

If there was one thing in the entire world that made you fear the most, was that Connor one day might leave you, because you couldn’t give him what he wanted the most, a family. That maybe one day he will just leave you because, you couldn’t get pregnant, and give him a baby, he longed.

“Dr. Y/L/N? Dr. Rhodes is asking for you.” Maggie’s voice asked, with a hint of amusement.

You looked up from the computer you were stationed at, and frowned a little in confusion. You just nodded and grabbed a pair of gloves and stethoscope. “What room, Mags?”

“Treatment 3.” Maggie said. You nodded and made your way over. Your boyfriend Connor talking to a little girl. Your steps faltered when you saw the child giggle and you heart dropped. You just let out a small cough, and took a deep breathe in and put on a small smile, and entered.

Connor saw you and stood up and walked over to you. “And this Hazel, this is my beautiful fiance, Y/N L/N, and is also an amazing doctor here.” he introduced.

You smiled at the little girl and waved. “Hi Hazel, I’m Dr. Y/L/N.”

Hazel smiled up at you. “Hi, Dr. Y/L/N.” she giggled. You smile widely and shook hands with her parents.

“Dr. Rhodes talks about you all the time.” Hazel said, smiling up wide at you.

You smiled back at her. “Oh does he now.” Hazel giggled and you giggled right along side too. Hazel’s parents stepped out, and Connor pulled you to his lap and you accepted. “Well how’s Dr. Rhodes treating you? Is he treating you like a princess, cause that’s what he told he was doing.” you told her.

Hazel smiled widely and nodded. “He is, he told me I’m his favorite.”

You gave her a small smile and giggled. “And is he your favorite doctor?” you asked, smiling widely at her. She eagerly nodded and chuckled. You were about to ask something else when you got paged. You gave her a small smile and stood up. “Sorry, but duty calls.”

Hazel just smiled and waved goodbye to you as you walked out. Finally, once you reached outside the room, you let your shoulders sag, and your bottom lip tremble a bit. A small lone tear rolled down your cheek, trying to remain calm.

“Dr. Y/L/N, we need you in treatment 9.” Maggie’s voice yelled. You snapped out of your small daze and rushed over to where she was at.

“Alright, what are we looking at Mags?” You asked.

***********************

After a very long shift, you shuffled over to the doctors lounge, and began to take your coat off, you hung your coat then stared at the photo of you and Connor on your locker and then let out a small sigh, as you closed it.

Sarah walked in, with Noah Sexton right behind her, talking about a place to hangout. Sarah was the first to noticed your crestfallen look and she paused. “Y/N? Are you alright?”

You turned to her, and gave her a small tight smile, and nodded. “Yeah, just a rough day, but I’ll be okay.”

Sarah nodded. “If you’re sure.” she hesitantly said. You gave her a smile and moved over to give her a hug.

“I’ll be fine, but thanks for being concern for me, Sarah. It means a lot.” You told her. Sarah smiled and hugged back, and soon Noah joined as well, the both of you just giggled as he made small jokes here and there.

After the small hug fest, you pulled away from them, and bid them goodnight as they left. Just as you were going to walk out, Connor shuffled in as well, looking very tired. “Hi babe, you got all your stuff?” Connor asked.

You nodded. “Yeah, I do. I was going go wait for you, while I hanging out with Maggie, but you came already.” you said, smiling a bit.

Connor just nodded, he took of his coat, hung it up, and closed his locker, he looked over at you, and noticed that you were a bit down and he frowned a bit. “Are you alright?”

You turned to him and nodded. “Yeah, just a long shift.”

Connor frowned even more. “Baby.” he called out, you just shook you head at him and he sighed. “Fine, but we’re talking when we get home.”

You just let out a sigh and nodded at him.

The whole car ride back home was mainly in silence, mainly because you were still not over the fact on how happy Connor looked while he treated Hazel and remember that you can’t never get pregnant without risking your life.

Finally arriving home, you quickly got off and started to leave Connor behind, but he quickly caught up with you. “Hey, hey, can’t run from be.” he teased lightly, you just let out a whimper and he quickly pulled you in for a hug.

He didn’t say anything, he just pulled you in for a hug and silently led you to the building and made his way towards the apartment. You just hid your face in his neck and squeezed him a little tighter, getting the comfort.

“I’m sorry.” you whispered, pulling away from him now.

Connor frowned. “What about?”

You looked away from him and shrugged. “It’s just, your patient Hazel. When Maggie called me to go to the room, I saw how happy you were. Do you know how badly it hurts to know that I can’t give you what you want?”

Connor’s face soften up. “You don’t have to feel bad, babe. We can always be happy with no kids.” he muttered.

You sighed out of frustration and took a few steps away. “I know, but I want to carry you baby.” you cried out. “I want to feel how it to feel a baby kick, and all those small things all the mom’s to be complain.”

Connor didn’t say anything at all and finally you shoulders sagged and you sat down. “Also, I’m… _**I’m afraid that maybe one day, we’re gonna fall out of love. That one day I won’t be good enough for you.**_” you croaked out.

Connor silently walked over to your side and pulled you into his arms. “I know this is hard for you babe, I know how badly you want a kid, and it’s a bit unfair. But don’t ever doubt that I will leave you, you’re more perfect, and I feel lucky that you chose me, that you said yes to be my wife. And I won’t ever leave you just because you can’t get pregnant.” he reassured you.

You just let out a small giggle and sniffed, trying to not cry. “I love you.”

Connor pressed a kiss on your hair. “And I love you. Never forget that.” he muttered. You nodded and snuggled even closer to him, his grip tighten and he closed his eyes, feeling content for having you in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are interested, follow, and do all the fancy stuff people do on my Tumblr lol
> 
> [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sweetblink)


	5. Beauty Guru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Requested by: yes_
> 
> _#12 with Connor please?_
> 
> _#12. “Oh my god, Y/N what have you done!” … “What? I was bored, and I already did my makeup and you were asleep, it was perfect.”_
> 
> _Warning: fluff, cursing?_

“So, this is new.” Connor commented, when he noticed the two most important people in his life, were sitting in the floor of the living room, with makeup all around them.

Y/N snapped their head up and gave out a small sheepish smile when Connor raised his eyebrow in amusement. “Oh, hey Connor.” You greeted weakly. Claire just let out a small giggle and smiled as she watched her brother make his way over to them..

“Hi Connor.” Claire greeted.

Connor just smiled and leaned down to kiss Claire on her head and then kissed Y/N on the lips. “What’s going on?”

You smiled and looked over at Claire who began to blush. “Nothing, just practicing even more on my makeup skills. How does she look?”

Connor looked over at his sister and narrowed his eyes at her. “Like she’s ready to meet up with someone” Rolling your eyes you slapped his arm, and he chuckled. “Fine, Claire, you look beautiful.”

You just smiled and Claire blushed even more. “Thanks Connor.” She replied, as she stood up. “Well I’m go into the guest room and get changed; my date is gonna arrive in about thirty minutes.”

Y/N just eagerly nodded and they both watch her leave the living room, Connor turned to you and narrowed his eyes at you now. “So, who’s the lucky person?” he asked.

Smiling you just stared at him and shrugged. “I don’t know, I just helped her get ready.” You replied, as you began to gather up your makeup, on the separate small bag, you started to gather the makeup you used on Claire and set it aside for her.

“You’re lying to me, you know who’s she gonna go out with, tell me.” Connor whined. Giggling you just shoved his face away from you, lightly and smiled at him.

“I’m not gonna say anything.”

Connor sighed and smiled. “So, how was your day?” he asked.

“It was boring up until your sister came in.”

Connor chuckled and sat down on the couch, pulling you onto his lap. “So how was work?”

You let out a small tired sigh and shook your head. “It’s prom season, meaning I’m getting calls left to right, booking their makeup date, and for nails as well.”

“It’s prom season already?”

“Yeah, so be prepared for me freaking out on everything.”

Connor just smiled, but then furrowed his eyebrows. “Does that mean that you’ve ordered everything to prepare, we don’t want to have that small chaos that happened last year.”

You let out a loud groan and was about to reply when Claire came out of the room, giving the pair a little twirl. “Does this look fine?”

You smiled at Connor’s sister and let out a small squeal. “Yeah, oh my god, you look perfect.”

Connor just smiled and the doorbell rang, he got up and went to answer it, the other side stood an unknown man to him. He raised his eyebrow at the guy that was gonna take out his sister and he began to stutter when you and Claire saved him.

“Connor, leave the poor alone, c’mon, I need your help on stuff, let your sister go on her date.”

Connor just nodded and turned to his sister and pressed a kiss on her head and turned back to the man. “You bring her back in one piece and unharmed, you hear me?” The man nodded, and Connor just smiled and shook his hand, and walked back inside the apartment where you waited to look at him amused.

“Protective much?” you teased. Connor just shrugged and sat next and helped you buy a bundle of makeup for your work.  
***************************

You let out a small snort when you saw that Connor was fast asleep on the couch when you arrived home, you can hear talking coming from the kitchen, so you made your way over and smiled when you saw Will and Claire talking to one another.

“Hey, what I miss?”

The duo turned to you and Will was the first one to greet you in a hug. “Y/N, where have you been, I feel like I haven’t seen you in a while.”

You smiled. “I know, we need a night out with the group, it’s been a while.”

Will smiled. “Well I was just leaving, I came to drop off Connor, he wasn’t in condition to drive.”

You frowned. “Is everything alright?”

Will gave you a sad smile. “His father dropped by, and we lost a patient today.” You grimaced at the mention of his father but soften into a small sad look. You just patted his back.

“Well thanks for dropping him off, but before you leave, are you alright?” you asked, concerned.

Will smiled. “I’m okay, well I’m head home, I gotta make sure my brother is alright, they hit a hard case.”

“Tell him to take care of himself.” You said, smiling, Will just chuckled and waved goodbye. You watched Claire walk him out, then you turned you attention to your fiancé, and an idea popped in your mind.

Giggling you rushed to your small office room that stored all your makeup, and rushed to where Connor was sleeping, Claire heard your little giggle fest, so she turned to ask what were you up to when she saw that you were setting up makeup all around you.

“Y/N are you sure about that?” she asked in amusement.

You turned to her and gave her a small smile. “It’s just a little surprise.”

Claire just smiled. “Alright have your fun, but I’m leaving.”

You just laughed and shrugged. “Fine by me.” You replied and grabbed the moisturizer primer to apply on Connor’s face, to begin to do his makeup. This continued for about half an hour, you perfecting the look, after looking at it correctly, you felt a bit unsatisfied so you grabbed your glitter pigment and glitter primer and started to set it on his eye, going for a very glam look.

Just as you were about to finish Connor’s make up look, he woke up, and you gave him a sheepish smile when he figured out what you’ve done. _**“Oh my god, Y/N what have you done!”**_

_**“What? I was bored, and I already did my makeup and you were asleep, it was perfect.”**_ You defended, as you finished applying the last of the glitter. Connor just let out a loud groan.

“No baby, why.” He whined.

“I just told you, didn’t you hear.” Connor just let out another loud groan, and you just giggled. “Relax, you looked great, and I highly doubt anyone you’ll know is gonna see you like this, and if for some unknown reason they see you like this, then guess who’s gonna be my next victim.”

“Well then give me my phone, I got to facetime Will then, I want him to go through this.” Connor replied, searching for his phone, you just laughed at him, and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

“Do whatever you want, Diva.” You teased. Connor just smirked at grabbed his phone, already calling Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are interested, follow, and do all the fancy stuff people do on my Tumblr lol
> 
> [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sweetblink)


	6. Frozen in Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Requested by: yes_
> 
> _Maybe an imagine where yn gets shot and either Jay Halstead or Connor Rhodes is dating her and they freak out when they find out shes in a coma cause the shot was lethal. Again angsty and feels._
> 
> _Warning: blood, angst? Also can we not talk about how this may be medically inaccurate lol, okay? Thanks_

He was frozen.

For the second time in his life, Jay was truly frozen in his spot, heart beating like crazy, and everything around him, muffled. He wouldn’t talk about the first time because he never wanted to remember what he saw.

“Y/N!” He yelled so loudly, it caught the attention of the rest of them team, as he sprinted to your side. Hank Voight had seen what the shooter had done, the suspect shooting down one of their own and about two other cops, quickly, with Al, and Antonio, they shot down the man, while the rest rushed to Jay’s side.

Tears sprung to Jay’s eyes as he desperately tried to stop the bleeding on where you had gotten shot, noticing that you were quickly losing a lot of blood. You were staring at him in shock, taking rapid breaths as you felt pain sear through your abdomen.

Jay was instantly covered by your blood, when he noticed the second gunshot wound, Kim was by his side, hands shaking a little. “Y/N, you’re going to be okay, don’t close your eyes please.” She begged as she began to rip part of her shirt

Jay began to caress your face, placing his forehead down on yours. “Please, Y/N, don’t leave us now.” He whispered. Upton was beside Ruzek, as Erin called for back up and ambo.

While all that went on, all you could really do is just stare at Jay, as you continued to gasp, and felt pain all over, including feeling lightheaded as well, thinking that what if this was really it? You were going to leave behind your fiance, Connor, who finally proposed after three years of dating, your two brothers, you loved dearly, because they took care of you the best they could and the rest of your Chicago family that you made.

Slowly your eyes drooped, and soon you closed your eyes, last thing you heard was Jay’s desperate cries.

**************************

Connor was finally finished with his night shift, finally ready to go home and rest, and after a successful night of saving the one patient that was brought in, he felt content. He was in the lounge room, putting his coat up, when Will entered, the room with a small tired smile.

Connor smiled and saw as Nat passed by the room, with a small smile of her own. “So, are things going good now? Are you guys finally together?” he teased.

Will narrowed his eyes. “You spent so much time my sister, you’re starting to sound like her.” He teased.

Connor barked out a laugh and shook his head. “Hey, don’t complain, you and Jay are both the same, we’re just too nice to point out how much of you Halstead’s are gossips.” He teased back. 

Will began to laugh and shook his head. “So how are wedding plans coming along? Y/N, turned into bridezilla yet?”

He shook his head and smiled fondly at the mention of your name. “Just for that, I’m telling your sister.” He teased.

Will looked scared for one second and shuddered at the thought of you yelling at him. “Please don’t, I still haven’t recovered from the last time she was angry, god, who knew she was a small devil in disguise.”

That just made Connor laugh at him, he grabbed his phone from the place he had left it, while Will made his way over to grab his own coat, just as he put on his coat, commotion was heard outside, Connor ignored what was going on, too tired to want to see what was going on.

It wasn’t until Will looked up and saw that it was Y/N that was being rushed into the OR, while Jay running in crying and looking like a mess, that his heart dropped. “Connor.” He croaked out. Connor frowned, and looked at Will, who was looking distraught now. “They just brought in, Y/N.” he said, making his way out the room.

Connor paused for a minute and followed Will out the room, heading in the direction towards where h e saw the whole Intelligence team, Gabby, and Sylvie, with Ethan and Dr. Latham. “Y/N!” He called out, rushing towards where they all were, he glanced at Kim and Jay, who were both covered in blood, that made him run even faster.

“Hey what’s going on, what happened?” he asked, trying to remain calm. Jay turned to him, and tried to talk, but nothing was coming out, which didn’t help, because he felt his anxiety building up every second Jay didn’t respond, as Will began arguing with Goodwin.

Finally, Kim answered him. “We were going to bring in the suspect on our case… and when we got there, … a group of three began shooting at us, Y/N got hit twice.” She replied in a monotone looking blankly ahead.

Without muttering a word, he quickly made his way towards the staircase and sprinted up, wanting to catch up before they take Y/N into surgery, in fact he wanted to be in the OR just to be sure that everything was going to be alright.

Finally, what like felt forever for Connor, he made it towards his destination, only to stopped by Goodwin. “Sharon?” he growled lightly.

“I can’t let you go past those doors, Connor.” Sharon Goodwin said in a light stern voice.

“But Y/N, inside there, I need to be in there with her, helping.” He began to argue, but Goodwin shook her head.

“I’m sorry, Connor, but I can’t allow you to go in that OR. You just barley got off a long night shift, and you’re way to close to this.”

Connor glared at Sharon, but in the end, he broke it off and looked away trying his best not to cry. He began to pace out in the waiting area, just as the rest of the group, along with Will came. Connor walked over at them.

“What they say?” Voight asked.

Connor shrugged. “I don’t know, I can’t go inside, but it’s a bit early to tell.” He replied. The sergeant nodded, and told his team to get comfortable, claiming they weren’t going anywhere and was calling backup to take care of the case. Connor ended up sitting next to the Halstead’s and tried to his best to calm his nerves.

*********************

Waiting was the hardest part for Connor, its been hours and there was still nothing on Y/N. He kept pacing back and forth, Jay was staring blankly ahead, while Will was dozing off in the seat next to him.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Ethan came out of the operating room Dr. Latham standing a few feet behind, instantly everyone stood up, Connor, Will and Jay all stood closer to Ethan as he prepared to give them the news.

“The surgery was a success, we managed to get the internal bleeding under control, and the bullets out clean.” Ethan began. “Unfortunately, Y/N’s slipped into a medical induce coma, one of the bullet wounds hit close to her lungs…”

Connor for the first time seemed to zone out what Ethan was trying to explain, a coma. Y/N was in a coma. “Oh god.” He whispered. Jay looked at him and let out a small frown that was laced with pain.

Ethan looked over at him. “She’ll heal, and she is expected to wake up”

Jay looked at him. “When?”

Ethan looked at him. “I don’t know.” He replied. Jay just looked away, and Will placed his hand on his shoulder as the brothers quietly cried.

Hank stepped forward. “Are we allowed to go in?” he asked. Ethan nodded, and allowed them to go in pairs, but that the siblings and Connor were the first to go in. Connor nodded and allowed for Jay and Will go in first and waited his turn.

Hank came over and patted his shoulder. “Y/N’s a strong girl, I’m sure she’ll wake up soon.”

Connor looked at him. “Could’ve lost her today Sarge.” He croaked out. “I don’t know what’d I do if I lost her.” Hank just patted his shoulder again but didn’t say anything. Finally, the Halstead brothers was out the hospital room and it was Connor’s turn.

He quickly made his way inside and his breath hitched when he saw you lying there, looking very pale. Silently making his way over, he sat on the chair and grabbed your hand and held it against his cheek. “You know. I was looking for places to get married, and I think I found a place, baby.” He began, his eyes watering.

“I just need you to wake up so you can finally agree on a place and become bridezilla.” He lightly teased. He looked at you, but nothing. Finally, he felt his tears trickle down his cheek. “Please Y/N, you have to wake up soon.” He croaked.

After a few minutes of talking to Y/N, a knock on the door was heard, and he hesitantly got up to open it. The whole intelligence team was outside and slowly allowed them all to head in. Will, Jay and him stayed behind the gang as they all muttered their words to Y/N.

Will turned to Connor. “You alright?” he asked. Connor shook his head and looked up at the ceiling.

“Yeah, I’ll be alright.” He replied. Will and Jay nodded.

It went on like this for two weeks, when one day you finally woke up. Connor was in the room reading when he saw your hand shift, he stood up and walked over to you. “Y/N?” he whispered, smiling now. 

Hearing your name, your eyes snapped open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are interested, follow, and do all the fancy stuff people do on my Tumblr lol
> 
> [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sweetblink)


End file.
